武道 Martial Arts
Martial Art Styles Each culture teaches its own form of Martial Art as a basis to its members * Ninjitsu is the primary Martial Art taught to the people of Tochi No Eien No Yuki, given their strong Shinobi cultural roots. The style focuses on the utmost exploitation of the user's agility combined with their strength and speed. * Tai Chi is the martial art employed by the people of Tochi No Eien No Hana. Although it can be a destructive and forceful as the other forms used throughout the land, it emphasies health with it's technique and a state of calm. Given the strong focus on clarity among the inhabits of Tochi No Eien No Hana, most citizens take it up both as a form of defence, but also a form of daily exercise. * The Shaolin Kung Fu system forms the martial teachings of Tochi No Eien No Taiyou. Shaolin features very powerful and dynamic footwork, arrow-like forward attacking techniques, feather-like retreating techniques and employs the "light as a leaf, heavy as iron" concept of fighting. * Ba Gua is the form taught among Tochi No Eien No Ha. It utilizes light circle walking techniques and the "Eight Trigram Palm". The fundamental concept that a combatant shifts and rotates their center in order to counteract resistance and attack. Aside from the inspirations, other styles may be used to give you character a certain ununiquenessbout them. Several examples include: * Punching Styles: Boxing (Western), Wing Chun * Kicking Styles: Capoeira, Kickboxing, Savate, Taekwondo * Other styles using strikes: Karate, Muay Thai, Sanshou Hundreds of different styles can be used an researched to make your character stand out, although styles that work for one culture may not work for another. Non-Elemental Combat As well bending, unarmed combat is heavily featured in the world, and often taught alongside elemental combat, especially to the nobility as a means of not solely relying on their elemental skills. It is also very popular amongst non-elementalists. As with the above, any style can be practiced. Chi Blocking Chi blocking is an ancient technique that has been practiced in secret for centuries. It is an incredibly rare and special ability that only a few combatants utilize in combat against their enemies. Blocking someone's chi renders the victim's muscles useless and temporarily disables a bender's abilities. Chi blocking is mainly used by non-elementalists as a way of self-defense or even an attack form, although it can be learned by elementalists. It can be used to completely paralyse a foe or just to render their elemental skills temporarily useless. Method Chi blocking is utilized by hitting pressure points with quick jabs and punches and must be done rapidly, often giving little time for the recipient to react. Even people wearing strong, but not necessarily heavy, armour are not spared from its effects. Any finger, thumb or even knuckle can be used. Although a very useful method of fighting, chi blocking is most effective against an opponent not expecting such a light blow to be so devastating. It is less effective against someone who either knows chi blocking or who has battled a chi blocker in the past. Additionally, chi blocking cannot work against an opponent wearing specialized armor. Effects Chi blocking stops a bender's chi flow, reduces their muscular strength and disables their bending abilities temporarily; this would be particularly devastating for people who rely solely on their bending to fight. Though non-elementalists can also have their chi flow blocked, there are some differences in effect. Whereas chi blocking would temporarily stop an elementalist from bending, performing the act upon a non-elementalist in certain spots results in the loss of movement in that part of their body.